Resonance
by Dissonencia
Summary: The Illicit affair between warring enemies brought forth Kurosaki Ichigo, a foe branded as potential danger to Soul Society. Rukia unknowingly met him twice: once, when he saved her. Second, when he almost killed her. Rukia thought that It is cliché if you believe you'll find love in war. Au-ish Bleachverse.


_Disclaimer: _I do not own Bleach. I make no profit.

_Warning: AU-ish Bleachverse. Short narrative/prologue ahead. _

_Chapter Word Count:_ 469

_General Summary: The Illicit affair between warring enemies brought forth Kurosaki Ichigo, a foe branded as potential danger to Soul Society. Rukia unknowingly met him twice: once, when he saved her. Second, when he almost killed her. Rukia thought that it is cliché if you believe you'll find love in war._

**Resonance**

0

_Prologue_

…**o0o…o0o…o0o…**

The Shinigamis were _good_. And they do _good_ things.

The Hollows were _bad_. And they do _bad_ things.

It's _natural_ _balance_. It's _equilibrium_. It was the basic diagram of afterlife told in simplest form with simplest words.

_Soul Society_. It is where the _dead_ come back to _live_ –in squalor or in glory, no one can tell unless the presence of _Reiatsu_ decides so. If one has, then he gets to die in hunger or in battle then be reborn. Simple rule.

Thousand years of unbreakable cycle.

Then this particular race of human came and destroyed the balance. They call themselves _Quincy_. Humans with unique powers. _Geniuses_. Exact origin untold.

There is **no** Quincy in the undying cycle. To the Shinigami, they are nature-made aberration with powers from unknown source. It was no place for a _Quincy_. No Quincy was ever part of the cycle. Unneeded. They are not meant to be. They should not have existed. Their righteousness was off track. Their sense of protection, morality and justice even revenge was erroneous. What they do is disrupt the balance that Shinigamis work hard to maintain. There was no true purpose for them.

Other than destroying the balance, they directly work with soul particles. Potentially hazardous to the Shinigami whose whole being was made of soul particles. Wary of this potential dangers, the Shinigamis _exterminated_ them.

For thousands of years, nobody heard from them.

Some escaped back to the Human World but the numbers were too small, nobody was interested except the Technological Division. _They thought they were extinct_.

One hundred seventy years ago, one shameful act –dubbed by the Nobles of Sereitei- befell or rather, _corrupted_ the heavily enforced rules of _Nobility_.

One clan fell from grace.

Though it may sound straight from a _common_, tragic story of the past, it did happen. And it did because of the most gauche reason that warriors often take for granted, a certain reason that had some snorting in its silliness, such shallow, shallow reason that most would burst out laughing; the clan head _left_ with a Quincy.

A _surviving_ Quincy.

Nobody knew exactly why but one thing was certain: _their illicit affair heralded an offspring_.

Identity unknown. Location was currently unknown. Towards the vast explored and unexplored regions of Soul Society, someone possesses this unique heritage. The probability of _something else_ along with his heritage was there. What of him? No one knows. What is he exactly? Answers defy them. What will happen to them is he appeared? Future can only tell.

_Is he powerful_? The son of a Captain and a surviving Quincy should not have this question pertained to him. The answer is _clear_.

_Should they view him as a foe? Most likely_.

He's an urban legend to the Shinigami but the difference is… he's _real_.

…**o0O0o…**

_To be continued_

**Author's Note**

I know I'm quite repetitive with this prologue, citing things _you_ already know. But gaiz, it'z needed.

You know I normally stay in AU, this is the first time my setting is in SS and I'm not quite sure if Bleachverse works for me. I _really_ tried. Do forgive my…um…_awkwardness_. This Fic is going to be _long_ with details and plot on the way. I'm stepping one foot to the fanboys' territory and write action. (I'm on the process of ConCrit-ing one and after its many chapters, it sort of rubbed on me.)

And I think I kind of screwed the timeline. There was no Aizen Betrayal. He's still a captain. Soul Society as it is with the addition of Ichigo already known as half-half and events in _Everything But The Rain_ partly revealed.

Well, I like Vandenreich, because I'm one of Haschwalth's many fangirls. And I have Quincy feels!

I swear I'm going back to my normal writing length _soon_. I'm also looking for a Beta-reader to check my Grammar tenses…It's my _weakest_, _weakest_ point. *bows*

**Thanks** for reading!

…

…

…

_**Preview **_

_**I**_

…**o0o…**

"_Treachery, of course! An utter treachery!"_

Rukia discreetly touched her left ear for slight bleeding.

No. Not yet.

Rukia gingerly put down her arm on top of her notebook and stared blankly ahead, passed the heads in front of her, towards her teacher's…so it would seem, raging form. Her eyes, unsure but attentive. Posture, straight like the standard Kuchiki ramrod sitting position. A student, she is. But not in the best class.

_An utter treachery_, her old teacher repeated, for the _nth_ time.

Rukia barely held back a sigh. This sounded more like angry, personal tirade than an actual lesson.

"Their treachery and insolence led to their downfall."

His hissing and disgusted voice was no stranger to Rukia. Her teacher is a _noble_ himself from her own clan, _Kuchiki_, who was asked to teach the Origins of Soul Society given his old age, prying eyes and the vast Kuchiki Archive.

Rukia carefully followed his movements, the hand gestures and words in practiced Kuchiki inquisitiveness. This was oppressive. It was dictatorial, the way he teaches things. Idealistically theoretical in nature but laced and veiled with personal vendetta against others. Teaching in second class –even if from a Noble- isn't always good.

"Such shameful act. Such disobedience."

The disgust for other nobles' so called wrongdoings –by their standard- is apparent. But this was actually different. Teaching has a way of shaping a mindset and this particular lecturer isn't doing very well. Rukia can't stand classes like this but requesting transfer might be perceived as exploitation of her social standing when the last thing she wanted is to draw too much attention.

Rukia looked around, she was not in the best class with best students. This was not exciting. This was not stimulating.

But it was _peaceful_. _So deal with it_.

Rukia will forever question her luck to be quietly sitting here than _out there_, exploring, holding real –or fake- katana, learning to be a _good_ Shinigami.

"This…" her old teacher, narrowing his eyes, looks at the whole class with obvious vehemence before muttering his next words slowly, piercing syllables using hate as an adhesive. "…_Shiba_ clan was headed by a vermin that joined together with another vermin, those _Quincies_…And the result was…_unspeakable_."

…

…

…

**Love me or Hate me?**

**Dissonencia.**


End file.
